fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Caila Metella Dei
Caila Metella Dei is an inquisitor of the Church of the Creator. Hailing from pure-blooded Rethyian nobility, she was raised to believe in the inborn inferiority of most of the southern people of the Empire; it is because of such prejudices that her current service to the Inquisition, which mandates she stay within the borders of Celland, has become particularly painful. Being as she is far removed from the inquisitorial ideal, it will come as no surprise to those few who can claim to truly know her that, rather than tackle her duties seriously, she chose instead to slip off into recreational drug use and the whimsical study of magic to ward off boredom. __FORCETOC__ Family "Two things a Metellus is good for, and two things exactly: spending money and pushing out babies. I swear, can't so much as go down the street without bumping into one of the bastards." '-Anonymous Rethyian noble' House Metellus is an ancient bloodline, one that prides itself on the purity of its blood - and rightly so. Theirs is not a family that takes marriage with foreigners lightly. For the entirety of the Potentate Empire's two centuries-long history, few Metellan men have taken wives not of Rethyian descent; and as for their daughters married off into foreign households, well, it wouldn't be at all exaggerated to say they can be counted on one's fingers. An impressive record whichever way you look at it - particularly for a house that is renowned for the vastness of its scions' ranks. The offshoot of the house that Caila hails from lives up to the Metellan reputation for 'productive copulation' (so to speak) perfectly. She was the fifth of her parents' children - and certainly not the last in line, what with having a younger brother and sister. With such a large family, it might not come as much of a surprise that they were never all of them particularly close. After all, House Metellus is known for the cutthroat competition among its offspring almost as much as it is for the numbers of said offspring - and in the former, as in the latter, theirs was a family only too happy to prove the stereotype right. Father Mother Siblings Life Childhood "One thing you have to love about a Metellan childhood - there's never a shortage of people to put the blame on whenever you're trying to cover your tracks." '-Caila' Metella Dei The Inquisitor of Celland Characteristics Any inquisitor is bound to be something of a personality; the inevitable result of the freedoms they are afforded by the Church in order to be able to efficiently persecute heresy throughout the Potentate Empire's vast entirety. The same can very much be said to ring true for Caila - even more so for the fact she is by no means your ordinary agent of the Inquisition, neither in her methods nor in her devotion. Appearance Skills Trivia *Caila is not averse to recreational drug use. First picking the habit up back in her native Ayreth - where it is not uncommon among the nobility, what with the Church having nothing to say on the matter - it wouldn't be until her arrival to Celland that it would truly 'bloom'. Hashish is her choice substance, for the smoking of which she possesses a rather ornate hookah. *Unlike most inquisitors, Caila is not particularly religious. While she doesn't advertise the fact (for entirely understandable reasons), she does go out of her way to avoid the Church as much as is humanly possible for someone stuck in her position. *The one place outside of Ayreth that Caila would like to visit (and whose people she doesn't mind that much) is Estradee. She is likewise tolerant of the Franks - though they tend to warrant a bit more suspicion in her eyes. That is the extent of her fondness for foreigners, however; the Cellish and the Borkish - the latter in particular - are only a step up from savages in her eyes. *The inspiration for Caila as a character comes from Inquisitor Amberley Vail (of Ciaphas Cain fame), the Warhammer 40000 Inquisition in general, and another, unused character of her creator's own devising meant for a different RP that never quite took off. *As far as her creator is concerned, in an ideal world Caila would be voiced by Bastila Shan (or Jennifer Hale's take on Bastila Shan, rather). Category:Characters Category:Potentate Empire Category:Church of the Creator Category:Ayreth Category:Nobility